


Appropriate Work Behavior

by Sheepie



Series: Bottom Harry Fest Collection [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Plugs, Bottom Harry, Bottom Harry Fest, Cock Cages, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Mild S&M, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 21:44:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12639768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheepie/pseuds/Sheepie
Summary: Harry is a cock slut. There's no mincing words. And while Eggsy fully enjoys sleeping with Harry, he can only do it so many times in the day. In order to curb Harry's bad habits and teach him appropriate work behavior, Eggsy decides to use a bit of a Pavlovian technique in the way of a vibrating anal plug.





	Appropriate Work Behavior

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [适当的工作行为](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13547058) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account)



> Self-betaed.

It was no well-kept secret that Harry was the embodiment of gluttony. When it came to most vices, Harry was insatiable. Look at his liquor cabinet, it was clear he had a problem with portion control. Eggsy had come to learn that of all the things Harry indulged excessively in, the worst was cock.

            In the beginning it hadn’t been so bad. He’d blown Merlin’s warning off, thinking it wasn’t anything he couldn’t handle. After all, he was young and virile. If anyone would have problems keeping up with anyone, it would be Harry.

            Oh, how wrong he’d been. Now that their relationship had evolved to that intimate level, Eggsy couldn’t keep Harry satisfied. It didn’t help that Harry was sequestered to an office and bored out of his mind. When Eggsy was supposed to be filling out paper work or doing research, he was usually called into Harry’s office for a sloppy quickie.

            “I told you lad,” Merlin said, his back still to Eggsy as he reviewed some data on his computer.

            Eggsy scowled at the back of his bald head. “Don’t you have any sympathy? If things keep going on, I’ll be dried up by the end of the week. I seriously don’t think I can come again. Take pity man, if not on me, then my fucking cock.”

            “Your cock is fine,” Merlin said with the same nonchalant infliction he carried when discussing mission parameters. “Have you tried talking to Harry?”

            “And tell him what? That we fuck too much?” Eggsy scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest. “Not exactly a problem for most people, innit?”

            “But it is for you,” Merlin stated.

            It was. Eggsy loved Harry. And he loved fucking him. But not every day, multiple times a day. A man could only come so often.

            Merlin sighed and turned around to face Eggsy. “I can see that you’re not going to go about this the mature route. So why don’t you train him? Find a way to curb his bad habits. Punish the bad, reward the good.”

            “Isn’t that a bit Pavlovian?” Eggsy said. Harry wasn’t a lab rat.

            “I suppose,” Merlin said and shrugged. “But you don’t have to go to such extremes. Try talking to him and suggesting it. Turn it into a game.”

            Eggsy considered the suggestion. When he didn’t immediately respond, Merlin pointed the door. “That’s all I’m suggesting, now unless you want me to assign some paperwork, get out.”

            Eggsy held his hands up and left. He returned to his office and immediately got on his computer to do research. He spent the next two hours browsing websites and ordering online. He probably should have finished that mission report Merlin had been harping him for, but he logged it away for tomorrow’s tasks. This was more important—his dick was at stake.

* * * *

            His package came the next day. It was waiting for him when they got home from the office. Harry had looked at him quizzically, but Eggsy just smiled and set the box aside until after dinner.

            For all Eggsy’s griping, he really did love his new life. After everything, Harry dying, Harry coming back, his breakup with Tilde, Merlin’s near-death, and Percival’s and Roxy’s return, it was nice to have somewhere to come home to, with the one person he knew he was supposed to be with.

            The quiet moments, when it was just them and the dogs, were some of Eggsy’s favorites. He’d curl into Harry’s side, or Harry would lay his head on his lap, and Elton and JB would tuck in next to each other in the giant dog bed they kept in the corner. They’d sip their evening tea and watch whatever program was on the telly.

            When they’d cook together, Harry turned on the radio to sing along as they took turns dicing and mixing.

            Luxurious baths where Harry leaned against Eggsy’s chest and let him wash his hair.

            All of them.

            He even loved the sex, he just wanted a bit less.

            And now, with a bit help from his purchases, they’d find a happy medium.

            After dinner, when they’d settled in for the evening and Harry was about to switch on the tube, Eggsy turned to him and said, “We need to have a talk, luv.”

            “I was wondering when you were going to speak up,” Harry said. He paused for a moment, studying Eggsy and no doubt trying to figure out what was wrong. “Did I do something to upset you, darling?”

            Harry tipped his head to the side, a strand of hair breaking the mold and falling in his face. He blinked owlishly at Eggsy and it reminded him of that same damn innocent look he’d fixed Rottie at the Black Prince.

            Eggsy nudged Harry’s long leg with his foot and said. “Bugger off, bruv. You know you didn’t.” He reached around the couch and grabbed the Amazon box. “Look, I want to try something, okay?”

            “And what’s that?” A private smile twitched at the corners of Harry’s mouth. He looked at the box. “Should I be nervous?”

            “Never known you to flinch away from a challenge.” Eggsy ripped the tape off and opened the box. He’d only bought two things, both of which weren’t very big. But Amazon insisted on a large box, filled mostly with air packs to pad the items. He held up both items, still contained in clamshell packaging. “I want to try using these tomorrow.”

            Harry looked between the two items. One was a remote-controlled vibrating anal plug in a shade of lavender, while the other was a cock cage.

            “While I’m certainly interested, may I ask why?”

There was that private smile again. He knew what he did to Eggsy. How Eggsy couldn’t deny him anything. How he was a cock slut who needed to be filled at almost all hours of the day.

“Because I think you need to learn a bit of self-control,” Eggsy stated. He placed the items in the box and set it aside, next to their tea. “So tomorrow I want you to wear both of those. I’ll keep the remote with me. And every time you try to get handsy when you’re not supposed to—no, don’t deny it, you know you do—I’ll hit this button. You’ll get a bit of a shock, but you won’t be able to do anything about it. You’ll have to wait till the end of the day to take care of yourself.”

“Funny, I always thought it was you that had the impulse control problem,” Harry said. He picked up the plug and studied it. “Can’t keep up with an old man, then?”

“Babe, no one can keep up with you,” Eggsy said. “I love you, but you’re a bit of a slut, yeah?”

“Gentlemen are not sluts, Eggsy,” Harry stated.

“But you are,” Eggsy said, grinning.

Harry sighed through his nose and rolled his eyes skyward. “Yes, well, it’s your fault for being so delectable and having such a nice prick. It isn’t my fault that I want to ride it.”

Heat rushed up Eggsy’s neck. “Like my cock, do you?”

“We wouldn’t be in this predicament if I didn’t, now would we?” Harry smirked, meeting Eggsy’s eyes challengingly.

Eggsy knew what he was doing. He was trying to get a rise out of him so Eggsy would forget this whole thing and just go upstairs to fuck him. But not tonight.

“Do you want to give it a try, yes or no?” Eggsy asked, putting things back on track.

“All right, I’m game if you are.”

“Safe words?”

“Oxfords and Brogues,” Harry said.

Eggsy leaned forward and kissed him. “Thanks babe.”

Harry snaked a hand out over Eggsy’s thigh. “Now, how about one last—”

“Oh look, the Bake Off is on,” Eggsy said and turned on the television. Harry harrumphed but settled back on the couch, pulling Eggsy into him.

* * * *

            The next morning, after breakfast and their showers, Eggsy bent Harry over the bed and worked him open. They didn’t have time to do much, but Eggsy was thorough in stretching Harry open. Harry pressed his face into the freshly made bed and moaned like the whore he was, an untethered sound that was punched from his lungs with each thrust of Eggsy’s fingers.

            It was cruel of Eggsy to tease him, especially since Harry wouldn’t be allowed to come until tonight when they were home, but Eggsy couldn’t help but press down on his prostate until he wailed with want.

            Eggsy slipped his fingers out with a wet pop and wiped them on a tea towel he laid out. Harry glared at Eggsy, his hair mused and face flushed, and demanded, “You aren’t just going to stop.”

            “Oh, but I am,” Eggsy said and lifted up the plug. “Remember, we had an agreement?”

            “But—”

            “No buts, babe.” Eggsy pressed the tapered end of the plug against Harry’s slightly puffy hole. Harry tried to glare at Eggsy, but his expression crumpled as desire over took him. Eggsy pushed the plug all the way in. “There, how do you feel?”

            “Like I need to come but someone won’t let me,” Harry stated petulantly.

            Eggsy dropped a kiss onto his temple. “I’ll let you, tonight.”

            “Now what am I supposed to do with this?” Harry gestured to his hard cock.

            “Wait until it goes down?” Eggsy raised an eyebrow.

            “You know it would be faster for you to just take care of it,” Harry pointed out.

            “But where’s the fun in that, luv?”

            “A considerable amount, actually.”

            Eggsy rolled his eyes and headed into the bathroom to finish getting ready. When he returned, Harry still looked disgruntled by his current state, but had gotten dressed for the day. The cage was no longer on the bed, so Harry must have softened enough to put it on.

            Eggsy held out his hand. “Key?”

            “I think I can be trusted—”

            “Now, Harry,” Eggsy said. Harry huffed and handed Eggsy the key. Eggsy rewarded him with a kiss. “Let’s go.”

* * * *

            Everything ran smoothly for the first hour of the day. Eggsy was able to complete his piled-up paperwork without interruption and turn in part of the backlog of mission reports he had built up over the past few months. He found himself occasionally reaching into his pocket and caressing the remote control, which would turn on the anal plug. Part of him was tempted to hit the button just to see what would happen—not that he’d see, but maybe Harry would message him—but he decided against it.

            The purpose of the challenge was to curb Harry’s inhibitions, not torture him.

            There was a round table meeting at eleven. Half the members were away on their respective missions, so they were there via holographic image. Roxy sat across from Eggsy, beside Percival, who was at HQ. The only other members physically there were Bors and Lamarak.

            They were going over the agenda for the day, reviewing past cases, and addressing an upcoming mission Percival would be tackling with Bors. It was frankly, quite boring, and Eggsy’s eyes may have started to glaze over as he listened to Merlin address Lamarak about proper grenade usage.

            He was jolted awake by a foot stealthily slipping up his inseam. His eyes jumped from Roxy, who looked equally bored, to Harry, who’s expression was schooled into an indifferent mask. He shuffled a sheaf of papers in front of him, all the while creeping his foot higher.

            Eggsy chomped on the inside of his cheek indigently and reached into his pocket. Without even a warning, he rolled his thumb against the switch to the lowest level of vibrations.

            Harry’s entire body seized up, enough so that even Roxy took notice to Harry’s sudden rigid posture.

            “Is everything all right Arthur?” Roxy against.

            “Quite fine, Lancelot. Thank you,” Harry said, slightly winded.

            Merlin fell silent and looked between Eggsy and Harry with narrowed eyes. After a moment, he turned back to Lamarak.

            Eggsy left the plug vibrating for a few more seconds, waiting until Harry’s foot had fully retracted, before he switched off the vibrations.

            Harry’s body slumped against his chair and he shot an accusatory look at Eggsy, who smiled innocently.

            The remainder of meeting went smoothly, with Harry keeping all limbs to himself. After the remote agents signed off, Harry said, “Galahad, would you stay behind? I’d like to go over your last report.”

            “Sure,” Eggsy said. Why did he get the inkling that this wasn’t about his report? Once the others had left, and Eggsy was alone with Harry, he turned to face him. “Was there a problem with my report?”

            “No,” Harry said and stood from his chair. He’d chosen his dark gray suit today, the one that accentuated his tapered waist and made his already long legs stretch for miles. Power radiated from him as brightly as the sun that streamed in through the windows.

            Eggsy swiveled in his seat to face Harry. He’d be lying if he said desire didn’t pool in his stomach. It always did whenever he looked at Harry.

            Harry set one hand on the back of Eggsy’s chair and pressed a knee between Eggsy’s thigh and the seat. He climbed onto Eggsy’s lap, a single fluid motion that sent a pulse straight to his cock.

            “You don’t want to talk about my report, do you _Arthur_?” Eggsy asked, looking at Harry.

            “I merely wanted to commend you on a job well done,” Harry said, his mouth hovering over Eggsy’s.

            It would be easy to give in. To surge up and take Harry’s mouth. To bend him over the table, pull down his trousers and pants, and fuck him until he’s hoarse from screaming.

            But then Harry would never learn his lesson.

            Eggsy slipped his hand into his pocket again and turned on the vibrator, this time up a notch.

            Harry stiffened, a low strangled moan escaping him on a long exhale. Just to drive home the message, Eggsy rolled the level up one more notch. Harry’s entire body trembled and he rocked back against the plug.

            Eggsy’s mouth pooled with saliva as he watched a flush spread down Harry’s neck. His body was strung tight like a guitar string, and Eggsy wanted to play him until he sang.

            “Eggsy,” Harry choked out.

            “Yes, Arthur?” He didn’t even try to mask the delight in his voice.

            Harry bit his bottom lip, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed back moans.

            Eggsy took pity on him and switched the vibrations off. Harry melted boneless against him.

            “You are a wretched brat, you know this?” Harry grumbled into the curve of Eggsy’s neck.

            Eggsy chuckled. “I love you too.”

            After a few minutes, Harry collected himself and returned to his desk, his face still flushed. Eggsy left him to meet Roxy for lunch.

            “What are you two up to?” Roxy demanded before she took a bite of her sandwich.

            “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

            “You know what? I don’t want to know,” She said with an exasperated shake of her head.

            When he passed Merlin in the hall aftwards, they shared a knowing look. Merlin paused long enough to say, “If you need something a bit firmer, you only need to ask.”

            Eggsy was almost afraid to see what kind of toys Merlin could produce.

            He had a one-on-one with Harry at two. When Eggsy walked into his office, Harry was composed.

            Did Eggsy already break him?

            No, not the unflappable Harry Hart.

            Harry reclined in his seat, nothing betraying that he had a plug shoved up his arse. If Eggsy couldn’t feel the remote control resting against his thigh, he wouldn’t have even considered the possibility.

            “How do you feel?” Eggsy asked.

            “Fine,” Harry said. After a heartbeat, he added, “I would prefer to have this cage off, though.”

            “Babe,” Eggsy said, all formalities dropped. “Safe word?”

            There was a long pause, and for the briefest of moments Eggsy thought Harry might safe word out. He should have known better. Harry always rose to the challenge.

            “Oxfords.”

            Eggsy smiled. “Good—you’re doing good, babe. I’m really proud of you, you know that right?”

            It was no secret that Eggsy had a kink for praise. Anytime _anyone_ so much as gave him a bit of approval, he preened like a fucking peacock at mating season.

            What no one knew was that Harry was just as bad, if not worse than Eggsy. He lapped up any bit of praise Eggsy gave him. Maybe it had to do with Harry’s cold parents or the fact that everyone he loved abandoned him. It could even be that everyone outside of Kingsman always cast him in a villainous role because he couldn’t be truthful. Or maybe it was just because he had an ego as big as the state of Texas.

            Harry chewed on his bottom lip, heat passing over his eyes, turning them molten. He coughed and dropped his gaze to the papers on his desk. “Shall we begin?”

            “Yes, Arthur.”

* * * *

            There’d only been one more incident at work. Eggsy had crossed paths with Harry in the kitchen. After Bors had left, Harry had crowded Eggsy against the wall. Eggsy didn’t hesitate to turn the vibrator on, raising it all the way to the middle intensity.

            Harry had collapsed against the counter in a moaning mess, his arms barely holding him up. He went bow legged, trying to stand straight and resembling a yearling learning to walk. Eggsy left him like that for a good five minutes, savoring each pleading sob, his own cock thick in his trousers.

            When he turned the vibrator off, Harry had stared up at him, mouth swollen from biting his lips. Eggsy almost fed him his cock. Almost said fuck it to their game and took him over the dining table.

            But he managed to control himself. He cleaned Harry off and sent him to his office.

            They returned home without incident, took JB for a walk, and had a nice dinner out. When they walked through the front door after dinner, Eggsy instructed, “Go up to the bedroom and strip out of your clothes. Lie on your bed, on your stomach.”

            Harry headed upstairs without complaint. Eggsy walked over to the wet bar in the living room and removed the top from the decanter. He poured himself a glass of scotch and drained the tumbler.

            This whole exercise was meant to give Harry a lesson in control. Eggsy hadn’t planned on his own limits being tested. But watching Harry respond so beautifully to the vibrations had left Eggsy aching in his trousers for most of the day.

            How many times had he considered just forgetting everything?

            Eggsy poured a second drink and lifted the glass. He pulled the remote control from his pocket and studied it. He’d be leaving a good review on Amazon later this week. He rubbed his thumb along the ridges of the knob, not turning it on.

            Harry’s entire body opened whenever he hit the switch. All his walls fell away, leaving him exposed like a sensitive nerve that Eggsy wanted to keep poking.

            He took a measured drink and hit the switch, raising the level to five. It went all the way to ten.

            Eggsy finished his drink, fed JB, and went upstairs. He returned the remote control to his pocket. He could hear Harry before he even reached the door, whining like a bitch in heat. Eggsy loosened his tie with one finger and pushed open the door.

            Harry was stretched naked on the bed, his arse cheeks rock hard as he tensed his legs and humped into the bed. Eggsy watched him, his gaze tracing the curve of his buttock. The lavender plug was snug between his cheeks. Eggsy couldn’t even hear it over Harry’s moans.

            He removed his coat and folded it over the back of the chair in the room. “Having fun?” Eggsy asked, unbuttoning the cuffs of his shirt and rolling them up his forearms.

            “Eggsy,” Harry gasped, craning his head around to look at him.

            “God you’re gorgeous,” Eggsy said. “Look at you—fucking splendid, Haz.”

            He approached the bed and pulled out the remote control. “You did great today, you know that. So much better than I expected.”

            “T-then—ah, fuck—then why do you have it fucking on?” Harry glared traitorously at Eggsy, but there was no heat in his eyes.

            “Because you look so good like this, I can’t help it.” Just to drive home his point, he raised the level up two more notches.

            Harry cried out, his spine bowing as tremors took over him. Eggsy let out a shaky breath and trailed his finger down Harry’s crack, coming to a stop at the flared base of the plug. He pressed it in deeper.

            “Eggsy,” Harry whimpered.

            It always amazed Eggsy to see the great Harry reduced to such a state—all because of him. This man, who ruled over all of Kingsman, who countless criminals, war lords, and megalomaniacs feared, could be reduced to a quivering mess by Eggsy. It was a dizzying feeling, better than any high he’d ever experienced.

            “Think you can take more?” Eggsy asked, his thumb hovering over the switch.

            The bed squeaked beneath Harry as he fucked against it. It didn’t matter how much he did, though. The cage prevented him from doing anything, and a desperate whine escaped him.

            “Talk to me babe.” Eggsy never looked away, never stopped watching Harry’s hips work.

            “Yes,” Harry said. “B-but please. The cage. Eggsy—please.”

            Eggsy withdrew the key. “Okay,” Eggsy said. “Roll over for me.”

            Harry rolled over, the plug pushing in deeper from the movement. His head fell back, exposing a lush stretch of throat that Eggsy wanted to sink his teeth into. Eggsy unlocked the cage and tossed it to the floor. Harry’s semi-hard cock went full mast in seconds.

            “Don’t touch yourself. You have to come just like this,” Eggsy said and turned the volume up all the way. He could hear the vibrations now, a low buzzing like a swarm of bees in the distance. Harry let out a long, trembling cry, his breaths escaping in small hiccups.

            He spread his legs, providing Eggsy with a lovely view of his heavy balls, and thrust into the air.

            “God, look at you.” Eggsy couldn’t look away. He slipped off his tie and undid his shirt, all the while not breaking eye contact. Harry twisted his hands in the comforter, his cries hoarse as he was overcome by the sensations. Eggsy’s cock was rock hard and he dug his palm into his shaft.

            He knew he said he wanted Harry to come like this, but he was overwhelmed with the need to be in him. He retrieved the lubricant from the nightstand and finished undressing. When he turned off the anal plug, Harry collapsed onto the bed, his chest rising and falling with heavy pants.

            Harry looked at him, his eyes glazed over and his mouth slack. Eggsy smiled and climbed onto the bed. He pulled the plug out. Harry’s hole clenched around air, puffy and red from its abuse. Eggsy slicked two fingers and slipped them in for a cursory prep. He was rewarded with a long moan he felt straight in his cock.

            “Ready for me baby?” Eggsy asked, already saddled up between his legs. Harry wrapped his legs around Eggsy’s waist, the muscles in his thighs twitching. Eggsy leaned over him, their mouths hovering over one another.

            “Please,” Harry murmured. Eggsy never could deny him.

            He sunk in slowly, savoring the gripping heat. He kissed Harry, a sloppy press of lips and scrape of teeth. Harry dug his nails into his back.

            Eggsy told himself he would go slow, ease into it, but as soon as he was settled completely in Harry, all intentions were lost. He fucked him hard, desperate pumps of his hips, their breaths harsh with each slam.

            Even though Harry’s voice was scraped raw, he continued to bleat moan after moan, singing for Eggsy until he was sure the neighbors would file a sound complaint.

            “Fuck Harry,” Eggsy sobbed.

Why did he wait so long? Why did he think he could go without? He wanted Harry as badly as Harry wanted him.

“My little cock slut, aren’t you? Always ready for daddy’s cock, yeah?” Eggsy panted in Harry’s ear, his thrusts growing choppier as he barreled towards his orgasm.

“Yes, yes,” Harry sobbed in a litany,

“Say it,” Eggsy growled. “Be a good boy and say it. What are you?”

“Daddy’s little cock slut,” Harry moaned, deep and thundering. He came between their stomachs, his cum hot against Eggsy’s belly.

Eggsy followed after him, slamming in deep and emptying his load. His entire body shook as he came. He pressed his forehead into Harry’s shoulder, his muscles tense as he held himself in place.

Harry didn’t move, even after they were both finished and limp. Eggsy didn’t pull out. He stayed in Harry, holding him close. He honestly didn’t know how long they stayed like that. Eventually Harry’s breathing evened out.

Eggsy pressed feathery kisses along his jaw and cheek, whispering softly, “I love you.”

Eventually he withdrew with a groan and all his cum leaked from Harry’s swollen hole. He pressed one final kiss to Harry’s slack mouth, before climbing off the bed. After quickly cleaning himself, he fetched a damp cloth for Harry and carefully wiped away the spunk and sweat.

He retrieved a glass of water from the bathroom. Harry moved to him, slumping against his chest as he sat on the bed. He held the water to Harry’s lips and encouraged, “Drink babe.”

Harry took greedy sips of water, guzzling half the glass. Eggsy sat it on the nightstand and hugged Harry close.

“You did so well for me, babe. Thank you,” Eggsy said, kissing his temple. “I’m so fucking lucky to have you.”

Harry tipped his head back, his eyes clearing. He smiled dopily and drew Eggsy into a lazy kiss. “And I’m lucky to have you, darling boy.”

Eggsy decided he’d take Merlin on his offer for some more toys. He may not have curbed Harry with this little experiment, but he’d come to learn that he fully enjoyed pushing Harry’s limits.


End file.
